


Blurb

by Belbo_Baggins



Series: Home Of The Brave [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are they really fighting for the Star Spangled Banner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurb

After finally finding Bucky, its going to take a lot more than Steve's help and guidance.


End file.
